


Familiarity

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Most cannot resist the temptation of an Omega in heat. Jack, however, can, and Kaz learns how.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Jack Atlas & Kazama Souichi, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 6





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Another chance for me to explore the Omegaverse trope! This turned out a lot than I expected, and by that, I mean everything, everything was a lot more than expected. 
> 
> I think I'm reaching a weird, more in-depth experimental writing phase again, lol.

It was a sight to behold: a prime Alpha on his knees for a young Omega, and an unfamiliar one at that. They were on the sidewalk of a busy street in broad daylight, and people were watching, some in disapproval, others in envy, Kaz in disbelief. He never thought he'd see his friend Jack—gorgeous, kind, talented, a prized prospect for a mate—in such a humble position, waiting to be accepted, his expression gentle but firm, but there was no shame in his action, his words. Jack didn't seem to care that this was a public setting, or that he shouldn't be the one on his knees; his focus was solely on the shaking Omega whose heat hit her at the wrong time and place. 

That was the reason Kaz was there; he and Jack ended their duel, something they did sometimes on the officer's break, and Kaz responded to a call to escort an Omega to a safe place. Though some social stigma still existed in City, the laws were firm: Omegas, Beta, and Alphas were equal, and any infringement on any of these groups' rights was a major violation. They were all to be protected by the civil servants of the City, and that meant Kaz who willingly and immediately apologised to Jack. 

The surprising thing, however, was that Jack asked to tag along. Having no issues with it, and how Sector Security owed the man, Kaz agreed, leading them to Downtown that Sunday afternoon. They reached a small cafe, the manager waiting outside and looking tense. 

"Thank you for coming here," she said, bowing politely the moment Kaz and Jack parked their runners by the side of the road. "I'm so glad you got here so quickly."

"Of course," Kaz replied with a nod. Already, he could smell the fresh but faint pheromones, like maple, and he was eyeing anybody who might have caught it as well. "Could you tell us what happened?" 

"Yes. A young girl, the Omega, came into our shop for a cup of coffee. She's actually one of our regulars, and this is a first. Her heat hit unexpectedly, and she ran out, leaving her things behind." The manager pointed to a small alleyway between the cafe and a bookstore.

"I saw her running in there. I couldn't coax her into coming back in to be comfortable while we waited for you. Please help her, officer. She must be very scared."

Kaz smiled reassuringly. "I'll will, ma'am," he replied. "Would you be so kind to get her things for me? I'll have her home as soon as possible." 

The manager sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. Be gentle with her, I'm afraid she might lash out. She's been so careful with her medication too." With that, she bowed once more, this time in gratitude, and she went back into the cafe.

"You're gonna have to stand back," Kaz said to Jack who didn't protest.

The younger man remained by his runner, crossing his arms. Though his expression remained neutral, there was a tinge of cinnamon in the air, subtle in changing the air but strong in range. Jack couldn't help it, Kaz supposed, wanting to protect people. 

Kaz walked to alleyway, which was easily missed if you weren't looking for it, and stuck between two brick buildings, it was a little dim. Still, he could see a figure behind a small stack of wooden crates a few feet ahead. The smell of maple was stronger here. 

"Hey, I'm Officer Kaz," he said carefully, trying to be as non-threatening as possible. He was careful not to let his emotions dictate his own scent, which he was holding back. As a Beta, this wasn't hard. "I'm here to take you home. What's your name?" 

There was a moment of silence, and Kaz thought she didn't hear him. "Yuki," he nearly missed because the girl spoke so softly. She hiccuped; she'd been crying. 

"That's a pretty name, Yuki. Would you please come out of there?"

". . . I don't want to. It's scary out there."

"Everything will be okay, I promise."

"No. I don't know you. I . . . I want my sister." There was a quiet sob. "I wish she came with me today." 

Kaz thinned his lips. He was losing her, there was no doubt that she was just holding onto the last bit of control before her heat took over. She was frightened, and he didn't want to go in there and force her out of there. He might have to call the sister and have her come down, but who knew how much time that'd take? How much time Yuki had left to think properly?

He wished he had an Omega officer with him, they could help much better than him. 

The scent of cinnamon got stronger, and a hand touched his shoulder and pushed him to the side. It was Jack. His presence was no longer subtle, his scent purposefully let loose. People were stopping now, hesitant to pass him, but they were also curious. Kaz saw even those across the street stop and stare too, he couldn't believe he was able to stand it. 

Then he noticed it, Jack's scent and how it wasn't aggressive, not in the way a competing Alpha would be. Rather, there was a softness to it, comforting and _asking_ , undemanding. And it was all for Yuki. 

"Let me show you how to take care of this properly," Jack said with no bite. "You have to use your pheromones, not withhold it. Anxiousness makes people alert, and you giving off nothing is too risky for them. It doesn't matter who you are, you have to be open, in the same way they didn't choose to be." 

Without pausing, Jack looked into the alleyway, and then he got down on his knees without hesitation, holding out his hands with his palms up. His scent, and its softness, didn't waver. Another man of his status might have never contemplated such an act, but Jack Atlas was beyond contemplating; he was practiced. 

"Yuki, I'm Jack," he said, "let me take you home. My friend and I will take good care of you, and you'll be home with your sister before you know it. You're doing so well, you know, but can you be strong for just a bit longer? For me?" 

But who was Jack to Yuki but a stranger, Kaz thought. It was bold to ask an unfamiliar Omega that, so arrogant to think anyone would do anything for him, but it didn't come off that way at all. It felt friendly, familial _._ Jack wasn't asking like a stranger, but as a friend, _as family_. 

And like magic, a young brunette emerged from the alleyway, her skin flushed and eyes swollen and wet. She flung herself at Jack who caught easily. Yuki was not even close to adulthood, and she stood only as tall as Jack on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her carefully as she buried her face into his shoulder, crying to herself. 

"There you are," Jack said gently, smiling. He didn't even seem fazed by how strong her scent was, maple drowning Kaz's lungs in a single breath. "You did a good job, Yuki. I'm very proud of you." 

Yuki nodded, her body relaxing. "Thank you," she said, grateful. 

It was right then that the cafe manager stepped out, carrying Yuki's things, and Kaz quickly came up to her. "You got her out," the woman said in relief, handing the officer a beige cardigan and a small yellow clutch. "Thank you so much. I have her address if you need it."

Kaz smiled. "That would be helpful, thank you." 

Minutes later, Yuki had her cardigan back on and was sitting behind Jack on his runner, arms tight around his waist and face pressed between the blades of his shoulders, and Kaz was once again leading the way, taking them out of Downtown and towards one of the residential areas in the east side of City. No more than ten minutes later, they brought Yuki to her house, her sister and their parents already waiting for them outside. The entire family couldn't stop thanking Kaz and Jack, nearly in tears themselves throughout the whole exchange. 

After Kaz gave them his Security ID number to them so they could call if they needed anything, he and Jack were off.

"Thanks, Jack," Kaz said once he finished calling the situation into headquarters. "How did you know how to do that? I've never seen anyone do it like that before." 

Jack hummed. "It was a good thing I came along then," he replied, only a little boastful. "Someone I care about is an Omega, and he requires a lot of care when he's in heat. A lot different than the average Omega. It was either figure it out, or let him get hurt. I chose the former."

That was both vague and specific all at once. Kaz chuckled. "I see. Whoever this person is, he's lucky to have you." 

A snort. "He is." 

Since then, several weeks had passed, and Kaz pretty much forgot all about it. There weren't any other incidents with Omegas or anything similar, at least not for him. Since he was one of the best duelists on the force, he was usually stationed on the highways, bridges, and duel tracks anyway. 

However, it all came rushing back to him when he came by Poppo Time on his day off. He and Jack were going on another one of their lunch dates, which was something of an inside joke between them but overall very pleasant. They tried new places every time, so there was a bit of adventuring Kaz didn't usually get while on duty. That, and spending time with Jack, was something he looked forward to.

He arrived just a little before noon, but Jack wasn't at the garage. He'd sent a text that while he and Yūsei were out to pick up some stuff but would be back soon. He told Kaz that Crow would let him in, just knock real loud. Crow was apparently sleeping in today. 

Kicking the stand of his runner, Kaz pulled off his helmet and placed it on the seat of his runner. Then, he knocked on the garage door. He knocked loudly, and he waited. 

A minute later, he knocked again. 

Another minute later, he knocked again. 

One more minute later, he knoc—

"What do you want!?"

Kaz was a bit taken back firstly by Crow's tone and snarl, and secondly by the pink flush of his skin and the angry furrow of his brows. Still in his sleepwear, Crow had abruptly opened the door and shouted in a way that was rather unlike him. Sure, the bird shouted a lot, but never in a way that was unwelcoming. At least not to anyone who wasn't Jack. 

There was something sweet in the air, fruits, but Kaz couldn't figure out what it was. It was too light, too restrained, in the open space to tell. 

"Crow, are you okay?" was Kaz's first reaction. There was something familiar about this, though he couldn't place it. "Are you sick?" 

Crow bit his bottom lip, almost glaring at Kaz. _Too many questions._ "I'm fine. You didn't answer my question."

"Oh! I'm going out with Jack, he told me to wait here until he got back."

A huff. "Come in then."

Crow turned around and started down the ramp without another word, his shoulder tense and his walk ridget. Kaz was baffled; Crow had never been so impolite before. He wondered, as he entered the garage, if he did anything to offend the bird, and closed the door behind him. 

"Thanks," he offered, following.

Crow didn't seem to have heard him, heading towards the stairs. He made it two more steps, halfway through the room, and he stopped, crouching on the floor with his hands placed on his head. He was muttering something to himself, his skin looking pinker than it was a second ago. He might actually be sick. 

"Crow," Kaz said, reaching out, but then that sweetness in the air he smelled outside suddenly explored, like a flower in its first bloom, like a ripe fruit falling and bursting on impact the moment it hit the ground. 

It smelled distinctly of peaches and oranges, succulent with a hint of sourness that mixed so deliciously, and it filled Kaz's lungs and blood and muscles and nerves. It was _so_ strong, stronger than anything he'd ever experienced in his entire life, and it made him both recoil and draw closer. He felt his heart pounding in his ears, and _wanting_. He wanted Crow, he wanted to take him and mark him and make him his own. 

These were the thoughts of an Alpha in rut. 

Kaz forced himself to step back, his guilt screaming at him to leave, to run, but his pride nailed him to that spot. Crow was Jack's friend, his friend, and he couldn't leave Crow alone in this state. 

"Crow, are you okay?" he asked, trying again. He was breathing through his mouth, but he could taste it on his tongue, peaches and oranges. "Tell me what's wrong."

The bird groaned in misery. "Screw you," he spit out, hiding his head under his arms now. "I don't want you here, go away already."

That was supposed to hurt, but Kaz knew he couldn't take it at face value. Because there was something else in that sweet smell on the air, something acidic and stale, bitter like bad coffee. Crow was in distress. 

"I only want to help you," Kaz said. "You're my friend."

"I'm _not_ your friend," Crow said through gritted teeth. "I'm not— I'm nobody's friend. That's why they left me here alone. Nobody wants me, there's much better choices than me. You're pretty, Kaz, that's why Jack likes you so much. And Akiza, she's so beautiful. And strong. An Alpha too. She's the one Yūsei really wants, not me. I'm just an ugly Omega." 

_Someone I care about is an Omega._

Crow was that Omega, he was the one Jack was talking about. 

Again, Kaz was caught by surprise; he never expected Crow to be an Omega, he displayed no common attributes of one. Sure, he was caring and loved children, but so did Jack and Yūsei, and Kaz himself. That was just the kind of person Crow was, and when he argued, he faced anyone and everyone head on, no cowering, no hesitation. He could defend himself as good as the most confident Alpha. 

_. . . he requires a lot of care when he's in heat. A lot different than the average Omega._

"Crow, everything is going to be okay," Kaz tried, his training kicking in, and he dared to take one step closer. 

The bird scowled immediately, sensitive to movements. "You're lying, going away!" he shouted, the bitter scent growing worse. It was leaving a bad taste in Kaz's mouth, Crow was only spiraling downwards at this point. 

_It doesn't matter who you are, you have to be open, in the same way they didn't choose to be._

Kaz silently berated himself; his standard training kicked in, and he was letting out nothing. 

Carefully, he inhaled, telling himself to relax, this was only Crow, he needed comfort and safety. The first thing was to let him know without words that Kaz simply wanted to help. Because they were friends. 

"I'm not lying," Kaz said, stepping closer once again. This time, Crow didn't make a sound, though he didn't move from his position. He continued "You're wrong, Jack and Yūsei didn't leave you. They're coming back right now. They love you, Crow, and care so much about you. Jack told me so, and I don't believe that he'd lie to me." 

As he spoke, Kaz made his way to Crow and knelt down on one knee, and slowly, he placed his arms around Crow, pulling him out of his ball. The smell of bad coffee receded a little. 

"He wouldn't lie to you," Crow repeated, breathing heavily through his mouth. His skin was very warm, and he was nearly limpless in Kaz's hold. He looked at Kaz with glossy gray eyes. "Jack likes you a lot, you smell like grass." 

"I do. Crow, can you stand up? Let's move to the couch for a second. Can you do that?" 

The bird nodded, but it was Kaz who got them both up. Crow's legs nearly buckled on his own weight, and the officer had no choice but to carry him. Crow didn't react badly, just leaning into Kaz's body for support. 

"Don't let go," Crow protested only when Kaz was about to lay him down. Suddenly, he wanted Kaz to stay, to stick with him. The bitterness returned at full force, and Kaz grimaced. _His pheromones are so strong._

"I won't, not until Jack and Yūsei come back, promise."

"Promise they'll be back?"

"They'll will, Crow."

The comfortable position that Crow liked was laying on top of Kaz on the couch, face pressed against the officer's chest and hands clutching at his shirt. He was no longer muttering to himself but openly weeping. As they laid together, Kaz kept wishing that Jack and Yūsei would come back right now. Though he wasn't an Alpha, Crow's pheromones were dangerously powerful, even more so with how close they were, their bodies touching and their warmth mixing. To Kaz, it felt like they were in a sauna that was only getting hotter, and he was so close to having a heatstroke. 

At least the bitter scent had almost receded completely. 

Trying to keep himself preoccupied, Kaz placed a hand on the back of Crow's neck, rubbing circles on his skin. Crow relaxed against him, still crying. Kaz closed his eyes, counting the heartbeats ringing in his ears. 

Fortune had it for the both of them that Kaz's wish was granted, and he heard the garage door open, two scents rushing in like a breeze. One was cinnamon, and the other was iron, sharp and metallic. 

Hearing the rushing of feet, Kaz opened his eyes, relieved. He saw Yūsei put down the things he was carrying down on the table against the wall, already reaching out. "Oh, Crow, baby, come here," he said, gently extracting Crow from Kaz. 

Crow whimpered at the touch, and instinctively, he wrapped his legs around Yūsei's waist and his arms around Yūsei's shoulders. Yūsei didn't struggle at all to keep him up, holding the younger man like a child. Crow's hands caressed Yūsei's neck up the back of his head, digging his fingers between dark locks of hair. Their faces were just a breath's apart, and Crow was still sobbing, his cheeks stained with tears and his eyes foggy with desire and agony. 

"You came back," Crow said, almost in disbelief. He pressed his nose against Yūsei's cheek, taking in a deep breath. The smell of iron got sharper, and orange and peaches even sweeter. "I thought you left me, I'm sorry."

Yūsei gave him a gentle smile. "It's not your fault. We should've noticed before we left. You'd been quiet."

"It's okay. Yūsei, it's hot. My head hurts."

"Then let's get you to bed and make you feel better. Is that what you want?" 

"Yeah."

Yūsei pressed a kiss on Crow's chin. "Okay, baby, anything for you."

Crow let out a quiet groan of appreciation, clinging even tighter now. Yūsei turned his attention away for a moment, acknowledging Kaz for the first time since he returned. 

"Thank you for helping him," he said to the officer with a nod of his head. "It would've been much worse if you had been here." 

Kaz smiled. "Of course, I'm glad I could help."

"Jack, could you text Bruno for me? Let him know what's happening." 

"Got it," Jack replied, a perplexing expression on his face. "Take him upstairs, Yūsei. I'll be up in a moment."

Without needing any more encouragement, Yūsei headed upstairs, holding Crow close. He whispered something to Crow who sighed pleasantly.

That left Kaz and Jack, the former getting off the couch. "I'm guessing we'll go out another day?" he asked with a small smile. "I think Crow really needs you."

Jack turned to Kaz. Then, without a word, he grabbed the officer gently by the chin, lifting up his face, and slowly, he leaned in so that their lips would meet. The smell of cinnamon was all around, clearing Kaz's lungs of oranges and peaches, of iron. 

It took Kaz's breath away. 

Jack sighed as he pulled away. His purple eyes were unyielding, baring a side of him he rarely revealed to others; he was quietly astounded, touched by kindness and care, but there was a ghost of regretful sorrow, the corner of his mouth pulled down.

"You don't understand how much you've done for us," he said. "Crow is not like himself while in heat. If you hadn't been here, he would be in a pool of his own tears and blood, clawing at himself. It was stupid of me not to check on him before we left this morning."

"Hey, it's okay," Kaz said assuringly, smiling softly, and he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known what to do. I learned a lot from what happened last time, and Crow is doing fine now." 

Jack pursed his lips, but he nodded. "I just hate it when he cries. I rather have him screaming at me."

Kaz moved his hand from Jack's shoulder up his neck and to his cheek. "I know, Jack. You're a good man, and you love deeply. Don't beat yourself up about something that didn't happen. Go text Bruno, and go upstairs. They're waiting for you."

"I will, Kaz. Thank you, that means a lot to me."

At that moment, Kaz couldn't feel any prouder to have been a friend. 

Jack finally went upstairs, having done what was asked of him, and he went into his bedroom. He had the largest bed out of all of time, and no doubt, Yūsei would've chosen there to help get Crow through his heat. So it wasn't a surprise to see them in his bed, stripped of their clothes and pressed closely together back to chest. They were very beautiful like that, Crow's skin flushed pink and Yūsei's hand traveling up and down Crow's body. It reeked of their scents in here, and Jack felt arousal already pumping through his veins. 

"Look, Crow," Yūsei said, glancing at the door, "it's Jack. He's here too, just like I said."

Crow, with tired yet restless eyes, peered over, calling out with a whimper. "Jack," he said, and like a siren call, it pulled Jack to enter the room, closing the door carefully behind him.

As he stepped closer, Jack stripped off his clothes, letting them land messily into the floor. "I'm here," he said, getting into bed and into the empty space in front of Crow. His hand joined Yūsei's to roam and caress. 

Crow shivered delightfully. He was almost ready.

Jack kisses him on his forehead, and he was burning up there as he was everywhere. "Poor baby," he teased lightly, moving his hand to Crow's ass to give it a hard squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad," Crow replied thoughtlessly, and he turned his face into his pillow, baring his neck. Yūsei took the chance, pressing lips against it and sucking at the skin. "I want to feel better. I want to feel good. Please?"

"You will," Yūsei promised, "we'll make you feel so good. But you have to let go. You can fall now." 

"Can't. Scary. Don't remember anything." 

"I know it's scary, but Jack and I are right here for you. We'll take care of everything."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Trust us," Jack added. "Let us love you."

There was a moment of silence, and then, _it_ finally hit, an explosion of the sweetest pheromones releasing into the air like spores, clogging up every part of Jack's mind. Whereas Crow's scent was strong before, it was a beast now, running rampant and attacking anyone who came its way.

Any other person who would’ve taken this as an invitation _to breed,_ but for Jack, it was a sign to be cautious, to be careful, to not lose himself. He bit his bottom lip to stop a growl, but Yūsei let one out, his eyes dark with want. 

"Good baby," Yūsei said, sounding controlled at the very least. He was scraping his teeth on the top of Crow's shoulder. 

Jack gently turned Crow to look at him, the younger man barely lucid, and he kissed him, putting into action what words would not be able to convey at this state. 

_We've got you._

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when Kizuna takes care of each other, especially taking care of Crow. I'm not ashamed to admit that, lmao. Come to me for Crow fics. U_U I love him very much.
> 
> One of my ideas about Omegaverse is that Omega-Alpha relations aren't exactly founded in sexual pleasure and fulfillment; it's rooted in security and comfort. If an Omega had a stable family structure, they can seek out affectionate comfort from another family member, mainly an Alpha one. The family member's presence alone is enough to assure the Omega's instinct that they are safe and in a stable environment. Sexual comfort from a mate is an extension of that since a mate can also provide safety and clmfort, Omegas only need to have to one in order to fulfill their instinctual nature to be protected and assured. 
> 
> Also, I love when Crow is called baby. QAQ Also, also, I'm terrible at endings yet again. 
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)


End file.
